La face cachée d'un Ange
by VictoriaVolturi
Summary: Démétri/Oc: Une jeune femme se voit être obligée de suivre les Volturi pour sauver la vie de son grand père, elle deviendra leur nouvelle secrétaire et apprendra petit à petit que le paranormal existe. Mais elle tombera sous le charme de l'un des garde
1. Chapter 1

**La face cachée d'un Ange**

Prologue:

Eléandra Armanelli était une jeune femme âgée de vingt et un ans travaillant dans un centre de recherche archéologique de Rome. Elle suivait les traces de ses défunts parents depuis plusieurs années déjà tout deux chercheurs, spécialisés dans la Rome antique. Se concentrant uniquement dans sa carrière pour oublier la douleur de la perte de ses parents et la séparation brutale qu'elle avait eu avec sa soeur, elle ne sortait que très peu. Même si les invitations des hommes étaient parfois tentantes, elle les refusait toujours.

Eléandra se trouvait banale malgré les protestations de ses amis à ce sujet. Sa taille menue et ses longs cheveux noir comme l'ébène attiraient toujours le regard des hommes lorsqu'elle passait mais ce qui lui donnait le plus de charme était ses yeux bleu clair, presque gris, sa peau blanche lui donnait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine et un côté fragile. Ses formes plus que généreuses faisaient jalouser toutes ses collègues et elle se trouvait souvent au centre de tous les ragots.

Mais sous l'apparence d'une jeune femme fragile Eléandra avait un tempérament bien trempé. Nombreux jeunes hommes trop insistants en avaient fait les frais et depuis, aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient essayé de retenter sa chance. Trop heureux de s'en être sortit avec _juste_ un bras ou jambe dans le plâtre pour quelques mois.

Son grand père Armando Armanelli, travaillait à la bibliothèque du Vatican et très souvent, le soir elle allait lire là-bas en attendant qu'il ait fini de classer, par ordre alphabétique, les livres qui venaient d'arriver.

Un soir en l'attendant, elle fût tellement prise dans sa lecture qu'elle ne vu pas le temps passer. Armando crû donc qu'elle n'était pas venue le chercher. Il arrivait que la jeune femme, trop épuisée par son travail rentre directement chez elle sans le prévenir, il ne fût donc pas surprit de ne pas la voir.

Et pour tout dire, cela l'arrangeait... Ce soir, des _hommes_ étranges devaient venir le voir pour chercher une nouvelle standardiste et il savait que si elle avait été là, elle aurait posé des questions auxquelles il n'aurait eu le droit de répondre. Sa vie _à lui_ en dépendait. Eléandra avait un instinct redoutable et elle aurait tout de suite sentit que quelque chose était étrange, dangereux surtout.

Malheureusement, la jeune femme sortit de sa lecture et partit rechercher son grand père dans cette immense bibliothèque. Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais due faire car, pour elle, ce fût un aller simple en direction de l'enfer...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1: Le marché**

Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure qu'il était, trop absorbée par ma lecture, je parcourais donc les sombres couloirs aussi vite que le permettaient mes escarpins à la recherche de mon grand père. Priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà partit vu l'heure tardive.

Je me dirigeais vers la réserve où j'étais sur de le trouver s'il était encore dans l'établissement.

En me rapprochant, j'entendis des voix dont l'une m'étais familière puis plus rien. Je fronçais les sourcils, persuadée de ne pas avoir imaginé ses voix. Je poussais la grande porte de la réserve et découvrit quatre hommes. La faible lueur des bougies me permettaient de distinguer la silhouette d'Armando agenouillé devant un homme à la carrure imposante. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je su qu'il était dangereux dés que mes yeux se posèrent sur lui.

Armando leva les yeux vers moi discrètement et je vis la panique envahir ses prunelles d'un bleu limpide.

La porte claqua derrière moi et je sursautais de surprise. Me tournant doucement je vis deux autres hommes de chaque côté de la sortie. Une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos et je me sentit en danger dés que l'homme en cape noir quitta mon grand père pour s'avancer doucement vers moi.

Instinctivement, je fis un pas en arrière, ce qui le fit rire d'un rire cristallin. Il abaissa sa capuche avec des mouvements emplis de grâce et je fût pétrifiée par tant de beauté.

Sa peau presque immaculé me donnais l'impression qu'il se briserait au moindre choque un peu trop violent. Ses yeux noir étaient semblable à deux onyx brillant à l'éclat des bougies et ses longs cheveux noir lui tombant sur les épaules étaient pareil à du satin.

Je ne sais ce que j'aurais donné pour pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, passer mes doigts dans se lit de chevelure, promesse de douceur.

Un sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres parfaites et la sensation de n'être qu'une proie face à un aigle me ramena les pieds sur terre. Quelque chose me disais que sous son apparence de dieu, le danger était là, presque palpable.

Je décidais donc de ne pas me laisser charmer par sa beauté, sentant que cela pourrait m'être fatal si je me laissais aller à le contempler sans prêter attention à l'alarme qui résonnait dans mon crâne.

Une voix me parvint de mon côté droit. J'avais oublier les deux hommes qui nous avaient enfermé dans la réserve mon grand père et moi.

Même si j'étais sûre de l'avoir entendu parler, je ne compris pas ce qu'il disait tellement il le disait vite.

Le dieu en face de moi me contempla pendant quelques secondes et répondit à l'autre homme:

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Félix, je pense que nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions.

-Maître! Je vous en supplie! C'est ma petite fille et elle est tout ce qu'il me reste. S'il vous plaît pas elle. J'en trouverais une autre qui sera...

-Suffit! Claqua la voix de l'homme qui avait soumis Armando à être à terre tel un esclave, un chien.

Je sentis deux poignes de fer et glacées me prendre de chaque côtés et je tournais vivement la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les deux homme cachés par leur capes avaient chacun prit un de mes bras et les serraient légèrement pour que je ne puisse prendre la fuite.

Si je ne voyais pas le visage de l'homme qui était à ma gauche, je pouvais très nettement voir les pupilles rouge sang qui me fixait avec désir. Mais ce n'était pas un désir saint c'était presque un désir morbide et un frisson me parcourut de nouveau alors que j'essayais déchaper tant bien que mal à son regard perçant.

Je me sentais comme une souris prise au piège par un chat, je me sentais chuter vers ma propre mort et je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire. Prise de panique, je me débattis comme je le pouvais mais en vain. Mes deux gardiens ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce et je ne fis que les faire rire tous les trois.

Prise d'un élan de rage j'essayais de mordre l'homme aux yeux de sang. Mais de son autre main il m'immobilisa le menton entre deux doigts et approcha son visage du mien. Son haleine fraîche chatouilla mes narines et je le vis rapprocher ses lèvres des miennes. Pendant un instant je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser mais il ne fît que chuchoter.

-Essayes encore une fois de me mordre petite lionne et c'est moi qui te mordrais.

Étrangement, le ton de sa voix sonna comme une caresse à mes oreilles même si je pris en compte l'avertissement réel qu'il me donnait.

Je regrettais que ce ne soit pas un baiser qu'il me donna pendant une fraction de seconde mais mon caractère reprit le dessus et je persifflais:

-Lâches-moi immonde serpent...

Il se rapprocha encore un peu de moi et je pu enfin voir son visage. J'en restais pantoise, si j'avais trouvé l'homme/dieu d'une beauté presque fatal, lui était pire encore. Mon cœur eut un raté pour repartir de plus belle.

Ses yeux rouge sang contrastaient à merveille avec sa peau d'une blancheur cadavérique, ses traits fins et gracieux lui donnaient l'air d'un ange, mais d'un ange déchu, tel les description de Lucifer avant sa chute vers les enfer dans la bible. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tant il battait la chamade.

Il recula et se tint à une distance raisonnable de moi ce qui me permis de reprendre mes esprits.

-Allons, allons, mes enfants, soyez sages voulez-vous? Lança blanche neige d'une voix joyeuse.

J'entendis les suppliques désespérées d'Armando pour qu'ils me laissent partir mais aucuns des trois hommes ne semblaient l'écouter. Ils me fixaient avec une leur malsaine dans le regard et ça je le savais, je le sentais, sans avoir à les regarder. Les prières de mon grand père avaient leur de faire jouir l'homme qui l'avait soumis de je ne sais quel façon même si il n'en montra rien, moi je le voyais dans ses yeux et cela me répugnais.

Il s'approcha de moi d'une démarche souple, presque féline, et il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts et je sursautais à son contact. Dieu qu'il était glacé! Et son touché dur comme du marbre! Mais qu'était-il? Car si il y avait une chose dont j'étais persuadée, ce qu'il n'était pas humain.

Un nouveau sourire encore plus large que le précédent naquit sur ses lèvres et de sa voix cristalline il me dit:

-Tu es perspicace Eléandra. Exactement ce qu'ils nous faut. Une jeune femme sûre, intelligente et surtout, d'un instinct de survie sans égal. Tu seras parfaite pour le poste que nous te réservons.

-Merci mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Lui répliquais-je acide.

-Je le sais déjà, mais vois-tu je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix.

-On a toujours le choix.

-A ta guise.

Je ne sais comment mais en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde il fût au côté de mon grand père et il se pencha vers lui. Armando écarquilla les yeux de frayeur et j'entendis l'homme menaçant lui dire d'une voix de velours:

-Ta petite fille est têtue mais je suis sûr que Démétri se fera un plaisir de la dresser. Puisqu'elle refuse de nous suivre de son pleins gré je ne vois que ta mort pour la persuader de nous suivre sans faire d'histoires, qu'en dis-tu?

Je ne laissa pas le temps à Armando de répondre et criais à pleins poumons à l'étranger, dans un élan de courage:

-Touche le ordure et je te jure que je te tuerais!

Il éclata de rire avant que l'homme à gauche, Démétri, ne m'attire à lui et me plaque violemment contre son torse dur et froid avant de siffler d'un ton pleins de haine:

-Menace encore une fois mon maître humaine et je te jure que la pire des tortures te semblera bien douce comparé à ce que je te ferais subir!

-Alors dis à ton maître de ne pas toucher à Armando et je ne l'insulterais plus!

Il leva la main pour me gifler mais un nouvel éclat de rire le retint.

-Tu as vraiment un sale caractère Eléandra, j'aime ça. Mais cela ne règle pas la question. Consens-tu à nous suivre en échange de la vie sauf de ce cher Armando?

-Si vous me promettez de le laisser en vie même une fois que je vous aurais suivi oui, sinon allez au diable!

-Je le promets. Maintenant, si nous y allions? Nous avons déjà trop tardé ici.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne demanda pas où nous allions, trop heureuse que la vie de mon grand père soit saine et sauve. J'aurais surement dû...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2: L'arrivée à Volterra**

Je ne sais comment nous étions arrivés dans cet endroit, ou plutôt ce château mais une chose était sûre, nous y étions et je ne me sentais pas du tout à ma place. Tout était magnifique, du carrelage noir luisant aux lustre en cristal, les peintures, qui j'en étais certaine remontais à plusieurs siècles étaient accrochées aux murs dont les tentures étaient rouge vermeille.

Nous marchions en silence, l'homme qui avait menacé Armando de le tuer si je ne le suivais pas, était en tête du petit groupe que nous formions et toutes les personnes que nous croissions s'inclinèrent devant lui. Comme un prince ou un roi, chose qui invraisemblablement, ne me surpris guère.

Nous arrivâmes devant une grande en porte bois lustrée avec pour ornement des serpents entrelacés, ce qui m'arracha un sourire, je ne fus pas la seule à sourire d'ailleurs mes deux geôliers eurent la même réaction. Surement dû à ma réflexion d'un peu plutôt dans la soirée.

En franchissant la porte je découvris un attroupement de créatures plus belles les unes que les autres. Semblables, de races sentant, aux hommes qui m'avaient « enlevés ». Un soupire las m'échappa et le dieu à la beauté « presque » fatal se retourna vers moi et me dit:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je respecterais ma promesse temps que tu fera ce que l'on te dis.

Je sentais dans sa voix qu'il était sincère et pour la première fois de toute la soirée je ressentis du soulagement. Peut être que si il ne me demandait pas de faire des choses trop horribles, je pourrais le respecter un minimum

_Enfin, n'en demandons pas trop non plus_. Me dis-je.

Il s'avança au milieu de la petite assemblée et deux autre hommes vinrent l'encadrer, deux hommes de la même beauté diabolique.

_Youpi! J'en ai trois pour le prix d'un à tout les coup! A croire que c'est mon jour de chance!_

Je sentais tous les regards braqués dans mon dos, et un en particulier me mis mal à l'aise tellement je sentais la haine émaner de ce regard. Je tournais la tête pour voir qui pouvais tant me haïr sans me connaître et je fus ébahit de voir une jeune fille me fixer avec dégoût.

-Jane! Voyons ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir notre invitée!

-Excusez-moi maître Aro, cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Parfait! Alors mes chers amis, je vous présente Eléandra c'est elle qui sera notre nouvelle standardiste. Je vous prierais d'être indulgent envers elle. Cette jolie jeune femme ne s'est pas encore ce que nous sommes.

Ils partirent tous d'un grand rire et je me sentie rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Félix se pencha vers moi et me dit, taquin:

-Tu es plutôt mignonne quand tu rougis.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de mon autre geôlier et je fis un bon jusque derrière Félix. Aro repartit d'un grand rire sonore et dit à Démétri:

-N'effraies pas plus notre jeune amie veux-tu? Elle à endurer déjà beaucoup pour ce soir tu ne trouves pas?

-Oui maître.

-Bien, Chelsea, Félix, montrez ses appartements à Eléandra et expliquez lui en quoi son travail consistera.

Une jeune femme sortit du cercle et se plaça au côté de Félix. Ils s'inclinèrent tous deux et chacun me prit par un bras avant de sortir par une autre porte que je n'avais pas vu dans le fond de la salle.

Nous marchâmes en silence dans les sombres et humides couloirs, montant des escaliers, tournant de ci de là. Je crus que nous n'arriverions jamais jusqu'à ce que entrions dans une grande chambre richement décorée et très bien meublée.

La jeune femme, Chelsea, m'invita à m'asseoir sur le lit près d'elle d'un sourire, que je ne lui rendis pas. Félix soupira et prit place dans l'un des deux fauteuil faisant face au lit.

-Je suis Chelsea comme tu as dû le constater. Tu es ici pour devenir notre nouvelle standardiste ce qui consiste à répondre aux appels, prendre les messages si il y en a, classer...

-Je sais ce que c'est merci. Dis-je froidement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Aro tiens toujours ses promesses et aucun mal ne te sera fait. Dit Félix avec un sourire amical.

-Permets moi d'en douter quand même! Je suis emmenée ici pour sauver Armando d'une mort certaine, ton copain menace de me mordre et en plus de ça j'apprends que je dois faire la potiche derrière un bureau! Lui répliquais-je au bord de l'hystérie.

-Calme toi, tu verras, tu t'habitueras vite. Nous serons là nous. Me dit Chelsea avec gentillesse.

Je pourrais peut être me lier d'amitié avec eux deux à la longue? Qui sait. La fatigue commença à se faire sentir et je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ils me laissèrent seule et avant de me coucher je fis le tour de la chambre.

Une armoire en face de mon lit avec un miroir, une salle de bain, et un immense lit à baldaquin. J'ouvris l'armoire et découvris plusieurs tailleurs avec des escarpins ainsi que plusieurs robes datant d'époques différentes. Décidant que je devais me reposer avant d'endurer de nouvelles épreuves je mis une nuisette et je me glissais dans les draps de soie noir.

Même si j'étais épuisée je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Et pour cause! Je me sacrifiais pour sauver Armando à des gens que je ne connaissais même pas mais qui étaient, j'en suis sûre, dangereux, je me faisais mater avec haine par une espèce de naine blonde et surtout, Démétri m'attirais. Pas parce que je le trouvais beau, que dis-je? Magnifique oui! Mais parce que l'aura qu'il dégageait me fascinait. Une sorte de mise en garde silencieuse du danger que je courrais si je m'approchais trop près de lui mais aussi le côté mystérieux qu'il avait de me dévisager en pensant que je ne le voyais pas. A un moment, j'avais cru qu'il allait m'embrasser mais maintenant j'étais certaine qu'il s'était approché de moi pour me sentir, me flairer...

Je ne savais peut être pas ce qu'ils étaient pour l'instant mais je priais silencieusement pour le découvrir le plus tard possible. Moi qui n'avais jamais cru que le paranormal pouvait exister je commençais à avoir de sérieux doutes sur ce sujet...

Fatiguée par toutes ces questions aux quelles je ne trouverais pas de réponses, du moins pas seule, je m'endormis du sommeil du juste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3: Le rêve**

Je ne savais pas si je rêvais ou non mais je n'avais pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier que ce que l'on me faisait était bien le fruit de mon imagination ou la réalité.

Je sentais une paire de mains glacées caresser doucement mon épaule nue avant de glisser vers mon ventre tendrement. Un souffle saccadé se fit entendre près de mon oreille et je sentis une haleine fraîche contre ma peau. Un frisson de plaisir mélangé à de la peur et de l'excitation me parcourus et je poussais un faible gémissement quand une main prit possession d'une de mes jambes pour l'écarter doucement. Le souffle glacé descendit jusqu'à mon entre jambe et je sentis que tout doucement on rapprochait son visage de mon intimité. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur les draps de soie noir lorsque de long cheveux frôlèrent mes cuisses. J'entendis un soupir provenant d'entre mes jambes et je dû retenir non pas un soupir mais un cri de frustration lorsque je sentis que cet inconnu se retira de l'endroit où il était pour remettre sagement la couverture sur moi et me laisser seule, mon désir inassouvie...

Je me levais sur mes coudes et ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour supplier cet homme de continuer ce qu'il faisait mais je découvris que ma chambre était vide et que j'avais rêver ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais j'avais déjà fait des rêves érotiques auparavant et aucun d'eux ne ressemblaient à celui ci. Il m'avait procuré le même sentiment que lorsque j'avais été près de Démétri, de la rage, de la colère, du désir et par dessus tout, une sensation de bien être. Ce qui n'était pas normal puisque la rage et la colère ne pouvaient être associées au désir et au bien être en même temps. Ca n'avait ni queue ni tête!

J'avais soudainement envie d'une cigarette, je me levais et allais chercher mon paquet dans la poche de ma veste avec mon zippo. Je pris un verre dans la salle de bain et y mis un peu d'eau pour faire un cendrier. La première bouffée me remplis vite la bouche et la gorge et je la sentis descendre le long de ma gorge pour aller trouver mes poumons, comme une bouffée d'air fraîche. Comme le souffle de mon rêve...

Petit à petit je commençais à me détendre et je regardais l'heure sur ma montre, 6H59. Je devais être prête pour 7h30. Donc dans une demi heure quelqu'un viendrait me chercher pour m'emmener à mon nouveau bureau. Je finissais ma cigarette et pris des vêtements dans l'armoire avant d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude pour finir de me relaxer.

Une fois vêtus, coiffée et maquillée, rien de très osé bien sur, un trait de crayon au dessus des yeux et en dessous, je retournais dans ma chambre où j'eus la surprise de trouver Heidi et Démétri assit tous les deux sur mon lit. Heidi me regarda avec froideur et Démétri se contenta de me saluer de la tête.

-Ton petit déjeuner est sur la table alors dépêche toi de manger et suis nous. Me lança la jeune femme.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais qu'elle n'était pas aimable de son pleins gré, surement une décision d'Aro pour que je sache à quoi m'en tenir avec les autres membres de sa « communauté » .

Par contre j'étais sûre que Démétri, lui, était distant et froid volontairement. J'avais surement du le froisser hier soir en osant le défier. Bah! Peut importait.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner engloutit, je suivais mes deux gardes jusqu'à mon nouveau bureau. Heidi partit, me laissant seule avec l'étrange et mystérieux Démétri. Je sortis une cigarette de ma veste et l'alluma.

Il me fixait d'un air amusé ce que je ne compris pas bien évidemment. Alors aussi sèche que je le pu je lui demandais:

-Qu'est ce qui t'amuse?

-Doucement ma petite lionne, je suis juste amusé par le fait que les hommes aiment à s'auto-détruire avec ce genre de produit. La vie est tellement fragile mais vous, vous n'y faîte pas attention. Vous pensez que tout vous est dû, que vous avez tout les droits alors qu'il serait si simple de vous réduire à néant.

Le surnom qu'il m'avait attribué m'énervait au plus au point et aussi froide que tout à l'heure je me rebiffais:

-Ecoute moi sale serpent, je ne suis pas ta petite lionne, et je fais ce que je veux de ma santé! Ensuite, tout les hommes ne sont pas stupides et égoïstes. Sache que je sais très bien que l'homme à des droits mais il à surtout des devoirs ce qu'il à tendance à oublier un peu trop souvent. Alors toi et tes préjugés à la con vous pouvez aller vous faire voir c'est clair?

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de me répondre Aro arriva et me prit la main pour l'embrasser. Instinctivement je reculais et me retrouvais collée contre le torse de Démétri. Il enroula son bras autour de ma taille et me serra un peu plus contre lui. Aro nous sourit et dit d'une voix teinté de bonne humeur:

-Déjà entrain de se disputer de si bon matin? Remarquez que vous voir vous énerver contre ce pauvre Démétri est très divertissant mais vous avez du travail et je n'aimerais pas que vous vous mettiez en retard pour votre premier jour. Vous a t-il expliqué ce que vous devrez faire ici, vos temps de pause, vos week end et votre salaire?

-Vos...amis, m'ont expliqué ce que je devais faire mais pour le reste, non.

-Bien, je laisse Démétri vous expliquer tout cela alors. Bonne journée et à ce soir.

Je ne lui répondis pas et me tournais vers cet affreux bonhomme qu'était Démétri. Malheureusement, j'avais oublié un peu vite que j'étais dans ses bras et donc un peu trop proche de lui. Nos visages étaient pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre et malgré moi je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Je me dégageais habillement de son étreinte et allais m'asseoir derrière le bureau qui m'avais été attribué en attendant qu'il veuille bien me donner les informations qu'il fallait.

S'appuyant de ses mains sur le bureau, il me regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir las et de m'informer sur ce que venait de me dire Aro.

-Tu travailleras de 8h à 18h avec une pause d'une heure pour déjeuner. Dés le vendredi soir tu seras en week end donc tu pourras sortir en dehors du château mais seulement accompagnée par l'un de nous c'est à dire, Heidi, Félix Chelsea ou moi. Quand à ton salaire, il sera en fonction de la qualité de ton travail. Des questions?

-Non pas pour l'instant. Maintenant si tu le permets, j'aimerais commencer avant de me mettre encore plus en retard.

Il ne pipa mot et tourna rapidement les talons avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir.

Dieu qu'il pouvait me taper sur le système ce type! En moins de 24h il avait déjà réussis à me faire rentrer dans une colère noir. A ce rythme la je ne savais pas si mes nerfs allaient tenir encore longtemps.

_Si j'arrive à rester le plus loin possible de lui peut être que je pourrais faire semblant de ne pas être retenue contre ma volonté. Enfin, il y a pire quand même comme situation. Là je serais nourris, logée et payée pour le travail que je ferais. D'ailleurs je ferais bien de m'y mettre si je veux finir à l'heure._

Je mis donc à travailler mais il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas très passionnant de répondre au téléphone et de classer des dossiers. Au bout d'une heure et demi tout les dossiers étaient classés et rangés ordre alphabétique. Conclusion, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour faire passer le temps...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4: Explications **

A l'heure de ma pause, c'est une Chelsea bien joyeuse qui vînt me chercher pour m'emmener dans une petite salle à manger où un délicieux repas m'attendait. Humant le fumet si alléchant, je ne remarqua pas qu'il n'y avait à déjeuner que pour une personne. Ce ne fût qu'une fois assise devant mon repas que je le vis. Une alarme résonna dans ma tête lorsque je vis Chelsea me sourire d'un sourire éclatant, dévoilant une belle rangée de dents blanche, presque lumineuses...

-Chelsea? Tu ne manges pas avec moi? Dis-je d'une petite voix, mi timide mi inquiète.

Elle me fixa de ses prunelles bordeaux et comme avec Démétri, je me sentis bien, en confiance même si j'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Elle se rapprocha un peu de moi et me prit les mains dans les siennes, glacées...

-Tu sais Eléandra, nous ne sommes pas comme toi, comme les gens de ton espèce.

Je ne répondis que par un hochement de temps, signe que j'avais compris.

-Je suis désolée, j'avais dit au Maître Aro que je ne serais pas assez douée pour ça.

-Pourquoi? Que veux-tu dire? Je ne te comprends pas.

-Je ne sais pas comment te révéler ce que nous sommes sans t'effrayer. C'est pénible parce que même si je ne devrais pas, je t'aime bien et Félix aussi. Tu es différentes des autres femmes que nous avons eu ici.

-Moi aussi je vous aime bien tu sais? N'es pas peur de m'effrayer, dis moi ce que vous êtes tout simplement si ça peut te faciliter la tâche. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Je sentais qu'elle hésitait même si ma proposition la tentait. Était-ce si dur pour elle de me révéler ce qu'ils étaient vraiment? Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas humains et étrangement, là ou tout autre

humain aurait fuit, je restais, attendant que l'on me dise la vérité. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais pensé que le paranormal pouvait exister, m'en moquant ouvertement puisque je n'avais que mon travail qui m'intéressait, mais maintenant, il me fascinait. Mais d'une fascination malsaine et morbide.

Chelsea me sortit de mes pensées en me serrant un peu plus les mains.

-Promets moi de ne pas partir en courant s'il te plait, et de ne pas te mettre en colère non plus. Me dit-elle sérieusement.

Je fronçais les sourcils me demandant ce qui aurait pu me mettre en colère ou me faire fuir. Peut être qu'en fait j'aurais peur? Je décidais de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives et d'attendre qu'elle me dise (enfin!) la vérité sur leur nature. Je lui promis donc que je ne partirais pas en courant, ni de me mettre en colère.

-Tu me le promets juste pour savoir ce que nous sommes, je le sais, mais de toutes façons, je préfère te le dire avant que tu ne le découvre par toi même. Bien...Nous sommes des vampires.

Pendant quelques secondes j'hésitais entre rire et pleurer (de rire bien sur!), des vampires? Voyez-vous cela? Et bien! A croire que la planète avait décider de tourner à l'envers de leurs retourner le cerveaux à tous! Non mais vraiment! Elle croyais surement que j'allais gober ses salades?! Vu la tête qu'elle faisait...Oui.

-Des vampires...Bien...Et où se cache Voldemort? Dans l'armoire de ma chambre? Non attends ne dis rien! Je sais! Il va surgir de sous la table en dansant la samba en tutu rose!

Aller savoir pourquoi, mais je vérifiais sous la table quand même. A croire que mon cerveau aussi avait subit des dommages...

-Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la vérité. L'autre standardiste aussi ne m'a pas cru au début...A chaque fois il faut que se soit moi qui l'annonce aux nouvelles. Vos réactions sont normales mais lassantes à la fin.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Je regardais Chelsea, lui faisant comprendre que je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans le hall. Elle me fixa d'un regard triste et désolé que je ne compris pas sur le moment. Puis décidant que je n'étais que la secrétaire, et surtout, que j'étais en pause, je reportais mon attention sur ma nouvelle amie, certes un peu maboule sur les bords mais bon c'était la seule que j'avais. Alors autant faire avec.

Même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre je sentais au fond de moi qu'elle était sincère et qu'elle avait essayer de me cacher le moins de choses possible. Juste en une phrase, elle m'avait révéler ce qu'ils étaient. _Nous sommes des vampires..._

Pouvais-je la croire? Non bien sur. Il aurait fallut qu'elle me le prouve, mais comment? Et si elle disait la vérité, que pourrait-elle faire à part vider quelqu'un de son sang pour me prouver la vérité? Et si cette personne, c'était _moi?_

Je n'entendis plus les bruits de pas mais un brouhaha auquel je ne prêta pas attention, du moins au début. Les cris me parvinrent alors d'un coup et je bondis de ma chaise pour me précipiter vers la porte. Chelsea me retint le bras et me dis d'une voix chargée de tristesse et de regrets:

-Je suis sincèrement désolée Eléandra.

Je sus que ce que j'allais découvrir ne serait surement pas quelque chose de beau ou de gai, mais pour l'instant, seule la vérité comptait pour moi. Et quelque soit ce que j'allais découvrir derrière cette porte, je voulais _savoir. Peut importe le prix à payer..._

Je pris une grande inspiration et poussais les deux battants de la lourde porte en bois de serpents gravés. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer tel spectacle. Tous ces gens, femmes, hommes, enfants, personnes âgés étaient réunis dans cette pièce. Et toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontré il y a peu étaient présentes. Elles se nourrissaient...Toutes sans exception...

Je vis une petite fille recroquevillée sur elle même, sanglotant, et couverte de sang. Je ne réfléchissais plus, je ne pouvais pas. Je courus jusqu'à elle et la pris dans mes bras. Je vis la jeune fille qui m'avait fixé avec haine la veille bondir jusqu'à nous et là chose surprenante, elle grogna tel un animal enragé.

Je resserrais mon étreinte sur la fillette qui pleurait toujours et défiais cette abominable créature avec autant de haine, de dégoût et de colère possible. Je sentais plus que je ne vis, tous les regards de ces monstres braqués sur l'enfant et moi. Certains ricanaient tel des hyènes, d'autres ouvraient les paris sur notre espérance de vie.

Puis le silence se fît et la chose en face de moi s'inclina en posant genoux à terre. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Aro était derrière moi, son regard me brûlant la nuque.

Il posa sa froide sur mon épaule et me tourna doucement. Il me fît signe de le suivre, et c'est dans un silence total que je le suivis, foulant le sol jonché de cadavres de mes jambes tremblantes...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5: Je reste pour sa survie...**

La petite fille que je tenais toujours dans mes bras avait cessé de pleurer mais elle s'accrochait à moi de toutes ses forces. Je refusais de la lâcher même si nous étions dans les appartements privés d'Aro. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver si je la posais à terre? Ce monstre aurait pu la vider de son sang en quelques secondes seulement sans que je ne puise rien y faire.

D'ailleurs celui-ci me fixait de ses grands yeux rouges sang et je me faisais un plaisir de ne pas quitter son regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Lui transmettant tout le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait.

Ses traits parfaits n'étaient plus joyeux comme hier soir, non, ils étaient dur, froid, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne ressentait rien mais comme à mon habitude, j'étais très observatrice et je voyais bien de part son regard, qu'il était las. Je n'aurais su dire de quoi mais il était fatigué.

Je me demandais quel âge il avait car sous son apparence d'homme de trente ans, je savais maintenant qu'il était très vieux, peut-être plusieurs siècles même. Je n'osa toute fois pas poser la question, elle eut été déplacée dans cette situation.

Une scène rejoua en boucle dans ma tête, une scène que je ne voulais pas voir, que je n'aurais jamais du voir...

Démétri...

L'homme au visage d'ange était en réalité la pire des créatures que la terre eut portée...

Lui, vidant de son sang une malheureuse qui n'avait pas prévu de mourir si jeune. Quel âge avit sa victime? A en juger par son physique elle n'avait pas plus de quinze ans, j'en aurais mise ma main à couper.

Et je sentis d'un coup que si je n'explosais pas maintenant, si je ne demandais pas d'explications tout de suite, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de me battre pour ma survie parmi eux. Et puis, maintenant j'avais l'enfant avec moi. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais tout pour la protéger de c'est horribles bêtes.

Même si pour cela je devais rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils me libèrent, ou qu'ils me tuent...

-Pourquoi? Murmurais-je, peu certaine que le _vampire_ en face de moi met entendu tellement ma voix était un faible chuchotement.

Il se leva de son grand fauteuil en cuir noir et vint se mettre près de moi, instinctivement je resserrais une fois de plus l'emprise que j'avais sur la fillette. Je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était endormie contre mon sein et en d'autre circonstances, j'aurais trouvé cela attachant. Mais pas là...

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous nous nourrissons comme toi et tous les autres de ton espèce. Il en va de notre survie à nous.

-Mais il y à des enfants dans vos victimes. Dis-je mi acide mi écœurée.

-Que préfères-tu? Des personnes âgées? Leur goût est fade et amère.

-Pourquoi ne pas prendre des SDF? Ils n'ont pour la plupart, pas de familles ou d'amis. J'étais horrifiée par mes propres mots mais je jugeais qu'il valait mieux prendre des personnes qui ne manqueraient à personne plutôt que de voler la vie de gens qui avaient une vie avec une famille. Cela était cruel, je le savais bien, mais tellement plus juste.

-Une vie humaine vaut-elle mieux qu'une autre à tes yeux? Me demanda t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi ne pas prendre des violeurs, des pédophiles, des assassins ou que sais-je encore comme criminels? Non vous préférez des enfants! Vous détruisez des familles entière alors que vous pourriez débarrasser la terre de personnes malsaines et mauvaises!

Il me sourit tristement avant de me répondre:

-Sache que c'est ce que nous faisons quand nous le pouvons, mais ce genre de personne ce fait rare et il faut bien que nous nous nourrissions quotidiennement si nous ne voulons pas être découvert.

-A combien de personne en êtes-vous par jour? Demandais-je sans réfléchir.

-Une par personne sauf cas exceptionnel comme aujourd'hui.

-La jeune fille que Démétri à tuer par exemple?

-Oui elle était la sœur de cette petite fille. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, oui leurs parents étaient là aussi. Sache que je comprends que tu sois...dégoûtée par ce que tu viens de voir mais...

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de nous laisser partir la petite et moi. Le coupais-je.

J'aurais voulu que ma voix soit dure, froide, je voulais qu'il comprenne que l'on ne pouvait pas, que l'on avait pas le droit d'ôter la vie à un être humain comme cela. Mais elle fût douce, compréhensive. Moi je savais que je ne dirais rien sur leur nature mais lui ne pouvait pas se permettre de courir un tel risque. Si je n'avais rien su j'aurais pu essayer de m'enfouir en courant moins de risques mais là il était trop tard. Ma vie en dépendait mais pas seulement. La vie d'une enfant était en danger aussi et même si je n'avais pas sauver les précédents et que je pourrais pas sauver les suivants, je l'aurais au moins sauvé elle...

-Je resterais parce que je n'ai pas le choix mais quand vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi je vous servirais de repas n'est-ce pas?

-Je pourrais te dire que oui, mais je n'en sais encore rien pour l'instant. Tu sais, j'ai trois mille sept ans et dans ma longue existence, j'ai rarement vu des hommes ou des femmes avec autant de caractère et de courage que toi. Tu aurais pu essayer de fuir quand tu nous a vu mais au lieu de ça tu as voulu protéger une enfant que tu ne connaissais pas, vouée à une mort certaine, en mettant ta propre vie en danger plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. L'homme aujourd'hui n'est plus capable de pareille sacrifice. Il est devenu couard et égoïste.

Lorsque j'entendis l'âge qu'il avait je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher! Mais très vite je mis cette information dans un coin de mon cerveau et me concentrais sur ce qu'il me disait. Il était vrai que dans l'ancien temps, l'honneur, le courage et la générosité était ce qui faisait un homme. Mais maintenant, les gens préféraient se soucier de leur petit confort plutôt que d'essayer d'aider les autres. Une question me vint alors à l'esprit lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le petit être qui sommeillait au creux de mes bras.

-Est-ce qu'elle peut rester avec moi?

Je n'étais pas sure de la réponse mais j'espérais vraiment qu'il accepterait. Et à mon grand étonnement, son visage se fendit d'un sourire resplendissant.

-Nous sommes vendredi soir tu es donc en week end. Demain tu iras faire les boutiques avec Chelsea et Félix pour acheter ce qu'il faut pour ce petit bout de chou. Tu en profiteras pour te prendre des vêtements. Je ne suis pas sur que ceux que tu as dans ton armoire soit tous à ta taille ni même qu'ils te plaisent. Et puis, tu as de la chance, demain il n'y aura pas de soleil alors tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras avec tes deux gardes du corps.

-Alors ça veut dire oui? Dis-je du petite voix pleine de joie.

Il me sourit de nouveau comme un père le ferait à son enfant et sans savoir pourquoi, je me sentis bien, heureuse malgré toutes les horreurs que j'avais vu aujourd'hui.

Des coups résonnèrent à la porte et Aro se leva pour aller ouvrir, le bruit réveilla le petit ange qui était dans mes bras et elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Un éclair de panique passa dans ses magnifiques prunelles émeraudes. Je la rassurais immédiatement et lui dis d'une voix douce et chaleureuse:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risque rien, tu vas restée avec moi et personne ne te fera de mal. Je te le promet.

Elle me regarda, les yeux embués de larmes et s'accrocha à ma chemise de ses petites mains.

-Alors mon papa et ma maman y sont au ciel?

-Oui ma chérie ils sont avec les anges et ils veillent sur toi de là haut.

-Et ma soeur aussi?

-Oui ma puce, ils sont tous là haut. Mais je suis là moi et je ne te laisserais pas.

-Promis?

-Promis.

Je n'avais pas fait attention aux personnes présentes autour de nous tellement j'étais absorbée par ce petit ange. Ce n'est que lorsque je vis la créature qui avait voulu bondir sur la petite que je repris un masque dur et que je la regardais avec des yeux noirs. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse et je sentis qu'elle s'en voulait. Mais même si elle était accablée par le chagrin et les remords, je n'aurais pas pu lui pardonner du moins pas tout de suite.

Aro prit une une de mes mains entre les siennes et il me dit avec une voix joyeuse:

-Je crois que vous allez repartir sur de bonnes bases Jane et toi. Mais d'abord, vous allez dinez toutes les deux et nous allons peut être connaître le nom de cette charmante petite fille...


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur: **Salut à tous et à toutes,

J'ai vu que le nombre de reviews était plutôt bas donc je pense que si la semaine prochaine il n'y en à pas un peu plus je vais arrêter cette fic. Voilà, bisous

**Chapitre 6: _Angéliane, petit Ange..._**

Aro, Jane, Félix, Chelsea, Heidi, Démétri et les deux autres chefs du clan Volturi étaient là, formant un cercle autour de la petite fille et moi. Nous aurions dû nous sentir en danger mais ce ne fût pas le cas, bien au contraire. Il régnait dans la pièce une sensation de sécurité et de bien être qui était légère. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru.

Je réussis à connaître le nom de la fillette encore traumatisée par la mort de ses parents, avec l'aide d'Aro et Chelsea qui se montraient très patients et très doux. Angéliane...

Son prénom me plus tout de suite, il était magnifique, comme ses yeux d'un vert pur, ses long cheveux roux qui descendaient jusqu'en bas de son dos et ses tâches de rousseurs éparpillées sur son nez fin. Je crois que je n'avais vu une petite fille aussi belle. Tous dans ses gestes étaient gracieux, de la façon qu'elle avait de poser ses yeux partout autour d'elle, le regard lumineux et émerveillé devant tout les objets qui l'entouraient me fascinait. Ses fossettes qui apparaissaient quand elle me souriait me faisaient craquées, tout chez elle m'avait envoûtés. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas la seule à être tombée sous le charme de ce petit ange.

Les _vampires_ présents s'amusaient à lui poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ce qu'elle aimait ou non, la couleur qu'elle préférait, les animaux qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, ce qu'elle aimait manger, quel étaient ses passions, si elle aimait les manèges, enfin bref, tout le monde semblait déjà l'aimer.

Même Jane, celle qui avait voulu en faire son repas se prêtait à ce jeu avec joie.

Angéliane baillât à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tellement elle tombait de fatigue. Elle se blottit contre moi et s'endormit tout de suite. Je souris, attendrie. Mais je ne voyais pas où elle pourrait dormir en attendant que nous allions lui acheter un lit, à part le mien.

-Je crois que nous allons aller nous coucher si ça ne vous dérange pas. Dis-je à la petite assemblée.

-Bien sur que non. Dormira t-elle avec toi ou veux-tu qu'elle dorme avec l'un de nous? Me demanda Aro.

-Euh...Ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'aimerais qu'elle reste avec moi mais pas que pour cette nuit.

-Bien, alors nous te ferons déménager dans un des appartements près de ceux de Démétri pour que vous ayez plus de place toutes les deux. Je le ferais faire quand vous serez en pleine séance de shopping.

-Merci. Bonne nuit.

Je retournais dans le long couloir sombre lorsque quelqu'un se mit devant moi. Je levais la tête, surprise.

-Oh, tu m'as fait peur!

-Laisse moi la porter jusqu'à ta chambre.

Hésitante, je passais quand même Angéliane à Démétri et nous marchâmes jusqu'à ma chambre.

Une fois là bas j'ouvris la porte et le laissais entrer pour la mettre au lit.

Une fois les couvertures rabattues, il se tourna vers moi et me fixa de ses yeux rouges sang. Un long frisson me parcourut et je sentis des papillons me chatouiller le ventre. Gênée, je détournais le regard et allais vers l'armoire pour prendre une chemise de nuit en dentelle noir. J'allais dans la salle de bain et me changeais, pensant qu'il aurait comprit que je le mettais à la porte.

Apparemment il avait comprit le message puisque les lumières étaient éteintes lorsque je retournais dans la chambre et que seule le souffle d'Angéliane trahissait une autre présence que la mienne.

Je soupirais doucement et me glissais entre les draps de soie. Immédiatement je sentis la petite se coller à moi mais quelque chose n'était pas normal...

Un bras bien trop musclé pour appartenir à une petite fille la tenait au niveau de la taille. Je me relevais sur un coude et allumais la lampe de chevet. Je retint de justesse un cris de surprise et me mis à rougir de colère!

Mais quel poise ce mec!

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit?! Sifflais-je folle de rage.

-Les vampires ne dorment pas alors je me suis dis que je pourrais peut être veiller à votre sommeil à toutes les deux. Me dit-il comme si j'étais censée le savoir!

-Oh que non! Je ne crois pas!

-Et moi je te dis que tu n'as pas le choix.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas habituée à avoir d'homme dans mon lit alors si tu veux rester et comme apparemment, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mets toi sur l'un des fauteuils.

-Tu n'as jamais connu d'homme?

-Cela ne te regarde pas Démétri!

-Non sérieusement?! Tu es vierge?

-Je te rappel qu'il y a une enfant qui dort juste là alors merci de ne pas la réveiller avec tes question idiotes!

Il ne pipa mot et se rallongea en même temps que moi. J'étais folle de rage contre lui et je ne réussis pas à m'endormir avant un moment. Mais trop fatiguée par la journée que j'avais eu je perdis la bataille contre le sommeil et ce n'est que lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain que je me rendis compte qu'il avait tenu parole et qu'il ne nous avait pas quitté...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7: Shopping!**

_Il ne pipa mot et se rallongea en même temps que moi. J'étais folle de rage contre lui et je ne réussis pas à m'endormir avant un moment. Mais trop fatiguée par la journée que j'avais eu je perdis la bataille contre le sommeil et ce n'est que lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain que je me rendis compte qu'il avait tenu parole et qu'il ne nous avait pas quitté..._

Angéliane était perchée sur les genoux de Démétri avec un pouce dans la bouche et un doigt qui entortillait une mèche de ses long cheveux roux. Il la tenait contre lui dans un geste protecteur et lui murmurait je ne sais quoi à l'oreille, il parlait tellement doucement que je me demandais même si la petite entendait ce qu'il lui disait.

Je restais un moment à feindre le sommeil pour les observer à travers mes paupières, bien que j'étais persuadée que Démétri n'était pas dupe et qu'il savait que je venais tout juste de me réveiller.

Il se leva, la petite toujours dans ses bras, et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je décidais qu'il était temps que j'ouvre les yeux entièrement et je tournais la tête vers eux.

Si je n'avais su ce qu'était l'homme près de moi, j'aurais pu croire qu'ils étaient deux anges tombés du ciel, mais il n'y avait qu'un monstre et un petit ange...

Une douleur me serra la poitrine lorsque je me rendis compte que c'était ce qu'il était. Un monstre...

Et pourtant, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il ne fut pas ce qu'il était, juste pour pouvoir un jour, avoir l'espoir que lui et moi...

Mais à quoi pensais-je?

Il valait mieux que je reporte mon attention sur Angéliane plutôt que d'imaginer quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Je tendis les bras vers elle, et elle délaissa l'étreinte protectrice de Démétri pour venir contre moi.

-Coucou, tu as bien dormi ma belle? Lui demandais-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

-Vi, mais j'ai fais un cauzemard alors Tri y m'a fait un câlin et y m'a raconté une histoire avec une princesse et un zentil chevalier.

-C'est gentil, tu l'a remercié?

-Vi, lui est fais un bisous.

-C'est bien. Nous allons commencer à nous préparer si nous voulons aller faire les boutiques.

-Je m'occupe d'elle pendant que tu t'habilles si tu veux.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Dis-je d'une voix froide et cassante.

Je su à ses yeux que je l'avais blessé mais qui pouvais-je? J'avais trop peur qu'il lui fasse du mal et il devait s'en douter car sans un mot il sortit nous laissant nous préparer Angéliane et moi. Je la pris dans mes bras et la portais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je lui fis couler un bain et pendant que l'eau coulait dans la baignoire j'allais chercher des vêtements pour moi. Je fis une liste dans ma tête de ce qu'il faudrait pour habiller et distraire la petite ainsi que le mobilier qu'il faudrait.

Je la mis dans la baignoire et la laissais se laver toute seule mettant assurée qu'elle savait le faire. Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte enroulée dans une serviette de bain. Elle prit ses vêtements sur le lit et commença à se vêtir. Pendant ce temps je pris une douche rapidement.

Une fois prête, nous sortions de la chambre pour nous rendre dans le couloir où Chelsea et Félix devaient nous attendre. Ils étaient bien là et ils nous attendaient pour partir. Chelsea me fit un sourire timide tandis que Félix lui ne se gênait pas pour sourire franchement. Décidant de briser la glace tout de suite je dis à mon amie:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Hey! Je viens de te dire que je ne t'en veux pas alors maintenant c'est bon, c'est passé. Je m'y ferais vite je pense, enfin, temps que tu n'essayes pas de me transformer en petit déj!

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

Je pris Angéliane par la main et nous primes la sortie pour une séance de shopping.

Nous commencions par les boutiques de vêtements pour enfants notamment les sous-vêtements!

Chelsea et moi nous faisions une joie de choisir des ensembles tous plus mignon les uns que les autres en demandant l'avis d'Angéliane bien sur. Une fois ceci fait nous allions au rayon des hauts, là encore, nous passâmes un temps fou dans les rayons alors que Félix poussait des soupirs à fendre l'âme!

Puis le rayon des pantalons et des jupes fût dévalisé lui aussi! Une fois nos achats fini, nous allions nous poser dans un restaurant en centre ville. Je fus surprise de voir les deux vampires mangeaient comme des gens _normaux. _Félix m'expliqua qu'ils pouvaient manger mais que les aliments n'avaient aucuns goût pour eux.

Une fois rassasiées, nous allions chercher des meubles pour la chambre de la petite. Une fois les meubles choisis et commandés, Félix prit Angéliane par la main et laissa Chelsea et moi « faire les boutiques entre filles. »

Étrangement, j'avais confiance en Félix, je savais qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à la petite.

-Bien, alors de quoi as-tu envi au juste? Me demanda Chelsea.

-Je ne sais pas trop, et si on regardaient d'abord?

-Ok. Je vais essayer de te faire une garde robe qui fera craquer une certaine personne! Me dit-elle moqueuse.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

-Je parle d'un certain Démétri qui n'arrête pas de te mater des que tu es dans la même pièce que lui!

-Démétri n'est rien pour moi...Soufflais-je avec froideur.

Elle ne me taquina plus sur ce sujet et nous commencions nos emplettes. Elle refit toute ma garde robe! Des sous-vêtements diablement sexy, des décoltés à damner un saint, des pantalons en cuirs, des mini jupes, des robes moulantes...Et le pire dans tout cela c'est que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire!

Nous rentrions à 19h et je vis que la petite était déjà en train de ranger ses affaires dans son armoires personnelle. Je souris face à cela, elle était tellement adorable.

Mais elle n'était pas seule.

Aro, Caïus et Démétri étaient installés dans les fauteuils de nos nouveaux appartements et regardaient la petite avec de grands sourires. Démétri se leva et m'aida à porter les sacs jusqu'à ma nouvelle chambre. En voulant poser l'un deux, je le fis tomber et tout son contenu se répandit sur le sol. C'était le sac de sous-vêtements...-_-'

Il se baissa plus vite que moi et prit entre ses mains un ensemble rouge sang avec des lanière en soie, je vis son regard changer en une seconde et devenir noir de désir. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Un rire sortit Démétri de ses pensées, qui j'en était certaines, n'étaient pas catholiques. Je me dépêchais de ramasser le reste des vêtements à terre et les remettre en vrac dans le sac et me tournais vers la porte où Aro continuait de rire.

-Voyons, Démétri, ce ne sont que des sous-vêtements, tu en as vu d'autre!

Même si il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère pesant de la pièce, je sentis une rage sourde s'emparer de moi et plutôt que d'exploser, je pris sur moi et sortis les autre achats que j'avais effectué durant la journée pour les ranger. Ignorant superbement les deux vampires. D'ailleurs Démétri n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que je ne lui prête aucune attention vu la tête qu'il faisait...

Une fois les robes rangées, je pris le sac où étaient les hauts et les mis sur des cintres. Et tout cela sous les yeux de Aro et l'autre abrutit! C'est fou ce qu'il me tapait sur le système en ce moment!

Je remarquais que plusieurs armoires étaient les unes à côté des autres je me tournais donc vers aro et lui demandais pourquoi il y avait autant d'armoires.

-Connaissant Chelsea, j'ai cru que tu allais revenir avec des tonnes de sacs alors je pensais qu'une armoire par sacs serait nécessaire. Me répondit-il avec un immense sourire.

Et puis, il n'avait pas tord, j'étais bel et bien revenue avec une bonne dizaines de sacs! Une ou deux armoires n'auraient pas suffit!

Ils décidèrent de me laisser ranger le restant de mes affaires seule avant que la petite et moi n'allions diner.

Avec un soupir las je regardais les nombreux sacs. Il fallait d'abord que je les trient, les plient et enfin les rangent. Ca allait me prendre des heures....


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8: Interrogation **

Je venais tout juste de finir de ranger mes nouveaux vêtements lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte du petit salon. J'allais ouvrir et découvris une jeune femme que je n'avais encore jamais. Elle n'était pas très grande, ses cheveux noirs attachés en une haute queue de cheval, des petits yeux en amandes noirs. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe beige et des sandales de cuir marron. Sa peau était d'un blanc éclatant et des cernes violettes étaient sous ses yeux. Aucun doute sur sa nature. Cette femme était un vampire...

Elle entra dans la pièce et déposa un grand plateau repas sans dire un mot. Une fois qu'elle eu déposée le plateau elle sortit sans même me regarder. Je ne fis pas attention à son comportement et j'allais chercher Angéliane pour qu'elle vienne manger avant d'aller dormir.

Angéliane était installée par terre entourée de poupées et d'autre jouets.

-Ma puce, il est l'heure de manger, tu viens? Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle se leva et pris ma main dans la sienne. Je l'emmenais dans le salon et la fis asseoir en face de moi. Je lui servis un peu de tout, de la viande, des pommes de terre, des haricots vert et de l'eau.

Je la regardais manger avec appétit alors que moi je ne touchais pratiquement pas à mon assiette.

Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer et j'en fus soulager. Mais de quoi aurais-je eu peur si elle m'avait posé des questions? Je savais que tôt ou tard elle le ferait. Ne serait-ce qu'en grandissant elle me demanderait ce qu'il s'était passé le jour du massacre de ses parents et de sa soeur. Elle se douterait que les « zentils » personnes, comme elle disait, n'étaient pas si gentils que ça, qu'ils n'étaient pas comme nous.

Je devais l'éloigner au plus vite d'eux, je devais la laisser partir pour qu'elle vive une vie normale et cela, même si je devais souffrir. Au fond de moi, je voulais être égoïste au moins une fois dans ma vie, la garder près de moi. Je voulais qu'elle reste ma lumière dans les ténèbres avec lesquels je me débattais.

Mais avais-je seulement le droit d'y penser? Ce que m'avait dit Aro à propos de mon courage et de ma force de caractère était faux, j'étais comme les autres humains. Egoïste, narcissique, ne pesant qu'à mon confort et non à celui d'Angéliane! Je n'avais pas le droit de l'exposer à pareil danger. Je ne pouvais la laisser grandir dans un monde tel que celui ci. Il était trop malsain, trop dangereux.

Il fallait qu'elle parte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour elle, pour moi...

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle me fixait avec curiosité. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se leva et que le bruit du raclement de la chaise sur le parquet retentit dans le salon que je me rendis compte que j'avais été absente pendant un long moment.

Elle baillât et je décidais de la mettre au lit. Demain serait une longue journée pour toutes les deux. D'ailleurs je n'avais aucune idées de ce qu'elle allait faire pendant que je travaillerais. Peut être que Chelsea ou Félix pourraient la garder? Non, je n'allais pas les ennuyer. Elle viendrait avec moi et elle jouerait pendant que je m'occuperais de classer des dossiers, Même si je savais qu'elle s'ennuierait à un moment ou un autre. Mais avais-je le choix?

Je la pris dans mes bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre où je la déposais sur son petit lit à baldaquin. Je lui sortis un petit pyjama pendant qu'elle allait se laver les dents et la laisser enfiler son pyjama toute seule. Je pris un livre posé sur la petite table de nuit et lus le titre, « La belle aux bois Dormant ». Elle se glissa dans son lit et je rabattis les couvertures sur elle. Elle mit son pouce dans sa bouche et entortilla une de ses longues mèches rousse autour de son index, ses petits yeux océans me fixant, attendant que je débute l'histoire.

J'ouvris le livre et commença la lecture d'une voix tremblante au début puis au fur et à mesure que je lisais, ma voix se fit plus sure. Le premier chapitre finit, je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Quoi de plus normal après la longue journée qu'elle avait eu?

Je mis un marque page dans le livre et le refermais. Je sortis de la chambre sans faire de bruit et laissais la porte entre ouverte au cas ou elle ferait un cauchemar en pleine nuit.

Je traversais le salon et me rendis dans ma chambre. Je fermais la porte et je ce n'est que lorsque je m'appuyais contre la porte et me laissais glisser contre celle ci que je sentis des perles salées couler le long de mes joues.

Je n'avais décidément pas le droit de la condamner à vivre parmi des monstres et par conséquent, signer son arrêt de mort. Avec le temps, ses souvenirs de la journée où ses parents et sa sœur s'étaient fait massacrer s'estomperaient. Et elle pourrait vivre entourée de gens normaux, des gens qui n'essayeraient pas de la tuer parce qu'ils avaient soif...

Il fallait que je trouve Aro et que je lui en parle. Lui seul pourrait m'aider à la faire partir...

Dés le lendemain je lui en parlerais et Angéliane partirait le plus vite possible. Et une fois qu'elle serait partie, je souffrirais seule, mais elle, elle vivrait normalement. Et ce n'était que ce que je voulais. Je ne désirais pas qu'elle risque sa vie à chaque instant, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse...

Ne prenant pas le temps de me déshabillais, je me mis incapable de calmer mes sanglots...

**Quelque part dans le château, le chef des Volturi avait une conversation avec l'un de ses gardes.**

-Je ne te comprends pas, le bonheur est juste là, tu n'as qu'à tendre la main et il sera tiens!

-Mais je ne peux pas! Je n'ai pas le droit! Elle avait une vie avant de venir ici, une famille, des amis et elle avait probablement Quelqu'un avec qui elle...

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux! Et tu ne t'ai jamais préoccupé de cela avant, les autres femmes aussi avaient une vie avant de venir vivre parmi nous. Et cela ne comptait pas pour toi, Chelsea ou Félix! Pourquoi ne pas essayer?

-Elle n'est pas pour moi...Elle est beaucoup trop fragile.

-Fragile? Démétri! Comment peux-tu dire pareil sottises?

-Elle est humaine! Je pourrais la briser juste en voulant lui prendre la main! Et son sang...Juste son odeur, elle me rend dingue! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas encore la vider de son sang.

-Si tu le sais très bien, tu refuse juste de voir la vérité, tu as trop peur! Depuis que tu es avec nous tu n'as jamais éprouvé le moindre intérêt pour n'importe quelle femmes. Et maintenant que tu aimes, tu as peur, tu ne sais pas comment faire. Tu préfères fuir plutôt qu'essayer d'être heureux. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comment ça,. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi lâche.

-JE NE SUIS PAS LÂCHE! JE NE VEUX PAS LUI FAIRE DE MAL!

-Ne crois-tu pas qu'il faudrait aussi lui demander son avis? Ça vous concerne tout les deux à ce que je sache.

-Elle nous considère comme des monstres alors je vois pas vraiment l'utilité de lui demandais quoi que ce soit.

-Tu as tord. Dit Chelsea qui s'était tût pendant toute la conversation.

-Ah! Et qu'en sais-tu?

-Tu n'étais pas là cette après midi, tu n'a pas vu sa réaction quand j'ai dit que je referais sa garde robe pour toi.

Démétri leva un sourcil, sceptique. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle continu. Aro lui, avait une lueur amusé dans le regard, comme si il savait que ce qu'elle allait dire jouerait en sa faveur.

-Et bien, elle semblait gênée, elle a voulu se montrer froide mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle espérait que ce que j'avais dit soit vrai.

-Qu'as-tu dit exactement?

-Euh...quetulamataisdesqu'elleétaitdanslamêmepiècequetoi...

-Pardon?!

-Que tu l'as matais dés qu'elle était dans la même pièce que toi...

-Je vais te tuer...Dit-il dans un sifflement de rage.

-Oses dire que c'est faux?

-...

-Bien, nous sommes donc tous les trois d'accord la dessus. S'exclama joyeusement Aro. Nous organiseront un bal à la fin de la semaine et je t'ordonne de tout faire pour la séduire!

-Aro! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça!

-Oh mais je ne te le demande pas, je te l'ordonne!

Chelsea sautilla avec grâce jusqu'à Démétri et lui fit un bisous sur la joue avant de courir se réfugier derrière Aro. Une fois en sécurité elle lui tira puérilement la langue alors que Aro le laissait partir en direction de ses appartements.

Note de l'auteur: Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir! Aller on continue dans ce sens là et on se dit à la semaine prochaine! Bisous!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Je suis la soeur de Victoria et je voulais juste vous informer qu'elle n'a pas abandonné son histoire.

Elle a eu un très grave accident de moto et elle est toujours à l'hôpital. Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas encore quand elle sortira. Elle essaye d'écrire mais avec les bandages qu'elle a il est difficile et douloureux pour elle de mettre ça par écrire. Je sais que ça lui tient à coeur donc je voulais que vous sachiez tous qu'elle continueras cette histoire quelle que soit la douleur. C'est une battante et je sais qu'elle se remettra.

J'ai pris la liberté d'imprimer vos commentaires et elle était très heureuse de savoir que vous attendiez la suite de son histoire.

Ne lui en veuillez pas, elle fait ce qu'elle peut. Quand j'aurais un peu de temps je mettrais le chapitre qu'elle est en train d'écrire.

En espérant que cela puisse vous rassurer.

Cyan Skala


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur N°1:** Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour votre patience et pour votre soutient qui m'a été très précieux pendant mon séjour dans cet horrible hôpital! Vos reviews m'ont donné envi de continuer cette histoire même si les premiers temps j'avais le bras plâtré et que je ne pouvais pas écrire. Merci encore pour vos encouragements, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça ma fait plaisir.

**Note de l'auteur N°2:** Ce chapitre sera plusieurs petits POV de certains personnages donc il sera peut être plus court que les chapitres précédents. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9: Grabuge (partie 1)**

POV Chelsea:

Lorsque je suis sortie du bureau de Aro je me suis sentie excitée, une sorte d'euphorie s'est installée en moi. J'étais tellement heureuse de savoir que Démétri était tombé amoureux que je faisais déjà des plans pour faire comprendre à Eléandra qu'elle avait toutes ses chances bien qu'elle pense le contraire. Je savais que je m'engageais sur un terrain glissant mais après les siècles que j'avais passés avec Dém, je savais que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Dans un sens il me faisait penser à Edward Cullen avant de rencontrer cette humaine du nom de Bella. Leur histoire n'était certes pas pareil, mais je sentais qu'elle serait toute aussi magnifique et que la seule ici finale pour qu'ils puissent être heureux serait la même que Edward et Bella. C'est à dire, la transformation de Eléandra.

Mais elle, serait-elle prête à faire pareil sacrifice? L'aimerait-elle assez, ou Démétri souffrirait-il pendant les siècles à venir? J'étais sure qu'il fallait que j'aide mon ami pour qu'il réussisse à la séduire. Mais comment faire sans que cela ne se voit? Aro avait raison, un bal était une excellente idée. Ainsi elle verrait que nous n'étions pas que des monstres, que nous avions aussi des sentiments. Et puis, en la présentant aux autre vampires vivant dans le château elle se sentirait peut être plus à l'aise. Oui, ce bal était une très bonne idées...

POV Démétri:

En sortant du bureau de Aro je m'étais rendu à une vitesse surhumaine dans les appartements de Félix, ouvrant la porte dans un mouvement brusque. Il m'avait probablement entendu arrivé car il ne fit que lever un sourcil moqueur lorsqu'il me vit. Ma rage se sentait à travers tout les pores de ma peau mais mon meilleur ami fit comme si j'étais calme, d'ailleurs, la seule façon de me calmer était de ne pas faire attention à mon humeur. Depuis des siècles, il avait comprit comment faire pour me faire recouvrer mon calme.

Je pris place sur l'un des somptueux fauteuils en velours noir et poussais un soupir las. Il me servit un verre de sang et me le tendit. Je le prit volontiers et en bu une gorgée. Il s'en servit un et s'assit en face moi, il croisa les jambes et posa une main sur l'un des accoudoir. Je savais qu'il attendait que je lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de notre maître, mais je savais aussi qu'il approuverait la décision d'Aro. Un nouveau soupir m'échappa, et je lui expliquais tout dans les moindres détails. Comment au premier regard, elle m'avait ensorcelé, ce que j'aimais chez elle, c'est à dire tout! Mais je m'attardais surtout sur mes peurs ou plutôt ma peur d'être rejeté. Pour la première fois dans ma longue existence, je me sentais vulnérable. Je m'attendis à ce qu'il se moque de moi, de mon mauvais caractère, de mes peurs stupides, de mon attitude lâche. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il me fixait de ses yeux rouge sang avec un petit sourire en coin. Je connaissais bien ce sourire, je savais ce qu'il allait me dire, je savais aussi qu'il aurait raison.

-Démétri, tu es un abrutit.

Il l'avait dit! Mais ce qui m'énerva le plus était le ton calme et posé sur lequel il l'avait dit, et son attitude désinvolte m'horripilais au plus au point. Je pris sur moi et m'abstins de tout commentaires désobligeant. Mon meilleur ami, voyant que je ne réagissais pas à son pic, cru bon d'en rajouter une couche.

-Tu devrais arrêter de te voiler la face. Tu n'as pas peur de lui faire du mal ou d'être rejeté, tu as peur de ne plus l'aimer. Tu sais que le seul moyen pour que vous soyez ensemble c'est qu'elle soit transformée en vampire. Ce qui t'attire chez elle, c'est son humanité, c'est ce qu'elle possède et ce que toi tu n'as plus. Tu as peur de ne plus l'aimer une fois qu'elle sera morte.

Il reprit sa tirade blessante mais réelle en se levant et en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

-Tu dis aimer le bruit que son coeur fait lorsqu'il bât, tu dis aimer son odeur, son sang que tu désire plus que tout au monde, tu dis aimer sentir que tu as un certain pouvoir sur elle, tu aimes le fait qu'elle puisse n'être qu'une proie pour toi, qu'elle t'attire parce qu'elle est comme du cristal entre tes mains et qu'une simple pression de tes doigts pourrait la briser. Mais tu demandes surtout si tu l'aimerais toujours lorsque le bruit de son coeur aura cessé, quand son odeur aura changer parce que son sang ne sera plus, elle sera ton égal une fois transformée, d'ailleurs pendant les premières années elle sera plus forte que toi. Et une fois qu'elle sera devenue vampire, ce sera toi le jouet entre ses mains. Tu es faible Démétri, tu es lâche et tu pus l'amour à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde.

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais sans aucuns doutes fait, mais je serrais de toutes mes forces mes poings et mes dents pour ne pas hurler tellement ses paroles étaient vrais et douloureuses. Il avait fallut que ce soit lui qui me balance mes quatre vérités en face pour que je me rende compte que je me mentais à moi même. Ne pouvant plus supporter le regard emplis de compassion et de colère mêlé de mon meilleur ami, je me levais d'un bond et quittais les appartements de Félix.

Encore une fois, je fuyais devant la vérité, mais cette fois, je savais que où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, la réalité me rattraperait toujours...

POV de Aro:

J'aimais tout les membres de mon clan, de ma famille, considérant mes gardes les plus proches comme mes enfants. Je voulais qu'ils puissent être heureux, et figés dans l'immortalité c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile. Lorsque l'on a la vie éternelle et que l'on a vécu pendant de nombreux siècles, on devient las de tout. Au début on s'émerveille des détails qui nous échappait lorsque nous étions mortel mais une fois que l'on pose un regard nouveau sur le monde, tout nous paraît plus beau. Mais au fil du temps, tout se ressemble, tout à la même odeur. Tout devient fade et l'on perd goût à la vie.

Démétri est l'un de mes gardes que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, au même titre que Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Félix, et Heidi. Ils sont mes fils et mes filles. Je les connais depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils sont devenus une partie de moi même.

Mes frères, Caïus le cruel et Marcus l'éternel dépressif les aiment aussi de la même manière mais eux ne le montre pas comme moi. Pourtant, ils n'ont jamais doutés des sentiments que nous éprouvions pour eux. Ils nous est souvent arrivés de nous montrer injuste avec eux, d'être cruels, agressifs et d'avoir des comportements que nous regrettions après, mais jamais, ils ne nous en n'ont voulus. Aujourd'hui, l'un d'entre eux à peur, doute, souffre et tout cela par amour. Même si tout le monde pense que nous sommes durs, froids et intransigeants, j'ai envi de l'aider, comme un père le ferait pour un fils. D'habitude je lui aurais conseillé de la tuer si il n'avait eu que le désir de son sang mais ce n'était pas ce désir malsain qui l'animait.

Il l'avait désirait, haït et aimer des qu'il l'avait sentis, des qu'il l'avait vu.

Et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais devenu un vampire, j'avais peur, pas pour moi mais pour un de mes enfants. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux et je l'avais fait souffrir des l'instant ou j'avais condamné cette humaine à nous suivre. Pour la première fois de ma longue existence, j'avais des regrets. Maintenant, je me fis la promesse de veiller sur elle, sur elles. Je les considérais déjà comme mes deux nouvelles filles, bien qu'elles soient toutes deux humaines, je ferais tout pour qu'elles soient elles aussi heureuses et qu'elles ne manquent de rien. Je le devais à Démétri, mon fils...

POV Démétri:

Je la haïssais. De tout mon être, je la haïssais. En ce moment même je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle meurt de la plus horrible des façons, qu'elle souffre comme je souffrais, qu'elle sente la pression de son cœur grandir au point qu'il implose dans son corps si fragile, comme mon cœur mort pouvait le faire en ce moment même!

Je me détestais de nourrir pareils pensées alors que lorsqu'elle poserait son regard d'humaine sur moi, je l'aimerais autant que je la détestais. Je voulais tellement qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aime, et qu'elle m'aimerait jusqu'à la fin des temps que s'en était douloureux. Je ne pourrais jamais être aimer d'une telle créature, d'une telle déesse. Car c'était ce qu'elle était à mes yeux, une déesse, la plus belle chose au monde. Elle qui avait risqué sa vie pour sauver une enfant, était la femme que je ne pourrais jamais chérir comme j'aurais dû le faire. J'aurais dû la tuer lorsqu'elle avait insulté mon maître, celui qui était comme un père pour moi. Mais ses yeux avait transpercés l'âme que je n'avais plus, le cœur dans ma poitrine qui ne bâtait plus.

Ah! Comme je m'étais moqué du dernier Cullen lorsque j'avais su qu'il s'était épris d'une misérable humaine! Le traitant de faible, de honte à sa race, notre race.

Aujourd'hui, c'était moi le faible, le couard, le lâche, la honte de ma grande famille, Les Volturi.

Pourtant, aucuns de mes pères, de mes mères, de mes frères ou de mes sœurs ne me jugeaient, bien au contraire. Ils m'étaient tout en œuvre pour que celle que je chérissais en secret me tombe dans les bras, me jurant un amour éternel. Même Edward Cullen ne se moquerait pas de moi comme j'avais eu la bassesse de le faire, non il était trop pur, trop gentil. Les Cullen pardonnaient toujours tout même à la pire créature que la terre est portée. Ils étaient persuadés qu'il y avait toujours une part innocentes dans chaque êtres. Je ne partageais pas cet avis, jusqu'à maintenant.

Moi le grand, le redoutable, le cruel, le méchant (vilain pas beau), Démétri Volturi était tombé amoureux d'une humaine que j'aurais pu brisé juste en l'effleurant...

J'étais sur que jamais cela ne m'arriverais, que j'étais l'une des rares personnes à n'avoir pas le droit à l'amour et voilà qu'un jour ou je cru que j'étais oublié des Dieux, il me tombe dessus. Félix avait raison une fois encore, j'étais un abrutit...


	12. Chapter 12

Note de l'auteur: Je suis désolée mais ce chapitre sera un peu plus court que les autres car il n'y à que les deux derniers POV. Je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre c'est promis.Je voulais aussi vous remercier à tous de vous être inquiètés pour ma santé, je suis très touchée. Merci encore. Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 10: Grabuge ( partie 2)**

POV de Félix:

J'avais sans doute était trop loin dans ma tirade mais c'était dans ma nature de m'emporter. Soit je disais les choses tels qu'elles étaient soit je me taisais. Démétri n'était pas dupe et si j'avais gardé le silence il se serait douté que je ne voulais pas le blesser et il aurait insisté. Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissions il avait apprit à me faire dire ce que je persistais à lui cacher quand je ne pipais mot.

Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait sachant que j'avais vécu la même chose une fois, mais je n'avais pas su résister à l'odeur que dégageait cette humaine. La tentation suprême...

J'avais joué avec elle, humant le parfum de sa peur et de son sang, la traquant comme un loup avec une biche. Je l'avais vidé de son hémoglobine dans une ruelle sombre, crasseuse et puante, me délectant de ses cris qui faisaient échos à mes soupirs de bien être...

Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu, ce n'était pas de cette façon que j'aurais voulu qu'elle meurt.

Mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'une fois que son cœur ne battait plus, je ne la désirais plus, elle était une humaine sans vie qui gisait dans mes bras comme n'importe qu'elle autre personne de son espèce aurait pu être.

Et depuis cette nuit, je n'ai plus jamais tué quelqu'un que par besoin.

Même si j'avais traité Démétri de lâche, je trouvais qu'il était le plus courageux d'entre nous, connaissant son penchant pour la traque je m'étonnais qu'il ne l'ai pas déjà vidé de son liquide vital. Mais lorsque j'avais vu ses yeux brillé d'inquiétude lorsque je lui avais dit qu'il ne l'aimerait plus si elle se transformait en vampire, j'avais comprit que ce n'était pas le désir de son sang qui l'effrayait, non. C'était son désir d'elle qui lui faisait plus peur que tout autre chose. Il était terrorisé de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer comme il l'aimerait le faire, de ne pas pouvoir qualifier leur relation de « couple » si un jour cela pouvait être le cas.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, alors il préférait se taire et souffrir en silence plutôt que ce soit elle qui souffre.

Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que l'idée de fuir de cette endroit lui avait traversé l'esprit mais je savais aussi que jamais il ne pourrait nous quitté, nous sa famille. Il nous aimait trop pour cela et la culpabilité l'accablérait.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était que Heidi, sa meilleure amie, ne lui est pas encore fait de scène ou même d'avoir était voir Eléandra pour la mettre en garde qu'elle veillerait à ce que jamais elle et Démétri ne soient ensemble.

Heidi était très possessive lorsqu'il s'agissait de « son » meilleur ami. Elle n'avait jusqu'à maintenant supporté aucunes de ses conquêtes, leur faisant bien ressentir d'ailleurs, et elles prenaient toutes la fuite sous l'œil vainqueur d'une Heidi heureuse.

Même si je l'aimais beaucoup, je désapprouvais totalement qu'elle chasse les maîtresses de mon ami. Elle ne se gênait pas pour ramener un nouvel amant toute les semaines avant de le vider de son sang pendant l'un de leur ébats.

Peut être que je devrais aller la voir juste histoire de mettre les choses au clair, car cette fois, je ne la laisserais pas détruire le bonheur de Dém.

POV Heidi:

Je détestais voir une personne que j'aimais souffrir, hors Démétri souffrait en ce moment même.

Avant que l'humaine n'arrive au château, il était tout le temps joyeux, un peu comme Aro. Mais maintenant...

Il aimait...

Et cette fois ce n'était pas juste un désir sexuel, non c'était pire que cela. C'était de l'amour pur et sincère. Pendant de très nombreuses années, je faisais peur aux jeunes femmes qui s'attiraient les faveurs de Démétri, les jugeant trop garces, trop gourdes ou tout simplement pas assez belles pour lui. Même si je savais qu'une fois qu'il aurait fait ce qu'il avait à faire avec elles il les ferait partir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les faire fuir par n'importe quel moyen. Enfin, je le laissais faire sa vie, mais dés que l'une d'entre elles s'accrochait, j'usais de mon regard froid, de mon air hautain et de mes charmes auprès de Dém pour leur faire savoir qu'elles n'avaient aucunes chances contre moi. Même si j'ai jamais aimé Démétri que comme un frère, aucunes d'entre elles ne le méritaient!

Mais cette humaine, Eléandra, n'était pas comme les autres femmes qui voulaient Démétri dans leur filet. Elle, elle avait peur, elle, elle ne le voulait pas plus que ça. Même si j'avais vu qu'elle le regardait souvent, qu'elle rougissait quand il passait près d'elle et tout un tas d'autres détails, je savais qu'elle n'essayerait rien. Surement par peur de se faire rejeter, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Elle devait se trouver banale comparer à nous autres immortels...

Pourtant, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir chercher, je ne lui trouvais aucun défauts. Elle était belle, intelligente, courageuse, patiente et surtout, elle voulait rester humaine, elle ne courait pas après l'immortalité. C'était peut être pour cela aussi qu'elle ne tentait rien avec l'autre imbécile.

Mais en attendant, mon meilleur ami avait mal ce qui voulait dire que j'avais mal et que le reste de notre famille aussi.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Me lier d'amitié avec elle et lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments que Dém avait pour elle...

Mais serait-elle assez courageuse pour essayer d'avoir une liaison avec lui?


End file.
